


Angel

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Intimacy, Light Angst, Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry smirks, his voice like rough gravel. “One more round before you go?”Draco’s heartbeat quickens and fire rushes through him. He attempts to appear nonchalant. “I suppose.”__________“Does that feel good?” Harry murmurs, firmly grabbing hold of Draco’s side with his big, warm hand. He places his other hand at the junction between Draco’s neck and shoulder. Moves his fingers up, rubbing his thumb over Draco’s jaw. “You are simplydivine.”Please, yes.Draco runs his tongue over Harry’s thumb, wraps his lips around it. Teeth lightly scraping Harry’s nail. His thumb is textured, tough. It rubs the inside of Draco’s cheek. Burning.If Harry is fire, then Draco will gladly go down in flames.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125
Collections: Anonymous





	Angel

Draco doesn’t want to leave yet.

Harry’s naked. The room is hot.

Harry’s spread out lazily across his bed, a single pillow under his head as he stares up at the ceiling. His bronze, scarred skin lightly sheens with sweat. A couple droplets roll down his broad chest. He strokes himself leisurely, languidly.

Harry stretches and sits up, strong legs hanging off the edge of the bed. His eyes are dark, hooded. A smile tugs on the corner of his lips. “C’mere for a moment, angel.”

 _Angel._ Draco’s cheeks heat. He’s warm. A bit cloudy, hazy. _Merlin,_ he wants him.

Draco sets his stiff work robes on Harry’s dresser. Walks over to him, clad in nothing but a spare pair of old boxers. They’re Harry’s.

Harry’s fully hard now. He smirks as Draco stands in front of him. “One more round before you go?”

Draco’s heartbeat quickens and fire rushes through him. He attempts to appear nonchalant. “I suppose.”

Harry’s eyes are amused, yet heated. He reaches out to pull Draco’s boxers down till they drop to the floor. Calloused fingers brush against the soft, sensitive skin at Draco’s hipbone, then run down his thighs, trailing them, _teasing_ them.

A small, uneven noise escapes the back of Draco’s throat.

Harry chuckles. “Like that, do you?”

 _Merlin,_ yes. Draco scoffs. “Oh fuck off, Potter.” He steps out of the boxers that lay around his feet and kicks them off to the side.

Harry gives him a crooked half smile and pats his lap. An invitation. He’s long, hard, leaking. A rough, commanding, “Come sit then. Face me.”

Draco feels himself stretch and loosen. _Oh._ Potter’s wandless, nonverbal spells certainly do come in handy.

Draco eases himself down onto Harry, takes a shuddery, soft breath in. 

“Does that feel good?” Harry murmurs, firmly grabbing hold of Draco’s side with his big, warm hand. He places his other hand at the junction between Draco’s neck and shoulder. Moves his fingers up, rubbing his thumb over Draco’s jaw. “You are simply _divine._ ”

Draco’s eyes flutter shut. Heat flushes the back of his neck and tips of his ears. Sitting there, a gentle rocking back and forth, bare skin on skin, so _full,_ so _deep._ Harry saying these things, making him feel all—

Harry’s thumb trails over Draco’s cheek, then his lips.

Lips part. Permission. _Please, yes._ Draco runs his tongue over Harry’s thumb, wraps his lips around it. Teeth lightly scraping Harry’s nail. His thumb is textured, tough. It rubs against the inside of Draco’s cheek. Burning.

If Harry is fire, then Draco will gladly go down in flames.

* * *

“You should get going then.” Harry’s voice is rough gravel.

It’s curious how he leaves Draco feeling so _full,_ so _sated,_ so _soothed_ and _warm._ Then the moment passes and reality creeps back.

 _I love you._ Draco wants to say. But Harry doesn’t put much stock in words. They can be empty, meaningless, he tells Draco.

Draco understands. He’s used to pretending that important things don’t matter.

It’s late. Draco’s tired. He wonders what it would be like to stay the night. He would hold Harry in his arms if he let him.

Draco sighs. “I’m aware. I could... stay the night, you know.”

Draco’s lower back twinges as he bends down to pick up his boxers. It certainly would be nice to... perhaps share a shower together. They could lather each other up, rinse off under steaming hot water, and sooth any tension away. Maybe they would clumsily bump into the shower wall, knock heads on occasion. Draco craves the relaxed, carefree intimacy of washing with a lover after their time in bed. Utterly _decadent._

Draco shouldn’t think so much about what he can’t have.

He hears a low yawn and creaking of bed springs. Footsteps approaching him.

Warm, calloused, firm hands rest on his shoulders. A welcome presence. They knead the knots and rub the tightness away. A quiet, “I didn’t know you wanted that, angel.”

 _Angel._ Draco loves that name, but he’s tired. He’s tired and sad and resigned to the inevitable truth that Harry doesn’t want him in that way. “Don’t call call me that.” 

Draco lets his head fall forward. He’s malleable and pliant under Harry’s touch. He needs this even if it’s merely temporary.

_“Harry.”_

The hands pause.

Draco turns around and smiles grimly. “You make me such a mess; I’m ruined for anyone else.”

Harry takes a harsh breath in. Looks down at Draco’s toes before meeting his eyes. “I didn’t know.”

“And now you do. So I’ll be on my way and—”

“I want you to stay, Draco.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ❤️


End file.
